Laughing at Destiny
by Purplepassion66
Summary: A grown woman in Middle Earth story, Kate's friend Al has a secret that will send her to Middle Earth to meet her destiny. Non Cannon, mix of book and movie with some serious liberties taken.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing Tolkien...Glorfindel/OC, will be fluffy later.

Would love reviews to know what you think so far, this is my first LOTR fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kate left her Karate class she heard a commotion in the alley next to the dojo. Karate had not taught her to be stupid so she reached for her cell phone to call for help, but then the old man's voice cried out piteously for help and she disregarded her common sense and turned and ran towards the two figures kicking at the old man that lay on the ground.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" She shouted coming at them full tilt. The men started, saw her coming in her gi, the black belt flying in the wind and must have decided it was not worth a fight and took off running. Kate knelt beside the now unconscious man and checked his pulse, it was a bit erratic but strong, and his raspy breathing indicated he may have sustained a broken rib. "Sir, are you alright?" She rubbed some blood off his cheek with a handkerchief that she saw in his shirt pocket. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I-I think so." He tried to rise and winced, doubling over, holding his stomach. Kate looped her arm around his middle and helped him into a semi standing position.

"You sit in my car and I will call the police." Kate said.

"No! My dear child, let's not involve the authorities. You were just in time; I am only a bit bruised." He said and Kate looked at him strangely, those men had nearly killed him, and probably would have if she hadn't happened upon them.

"Let's at least get you to a doctor." Kate said, helping him as he limped down the alley.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best." He grunted.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance, or do you think you can make it to my car?" She asked.

"If you don't mind driving me, my dear." He said.

"Of course not. But I really should call the police."

"No, no, please child, I am in no mood for a barrage of questions." She looked at him as he said this. He really looked quite old and was probably afraid that if he had them arrested they would seek revenge, it was a fear for many people, and she nodded.

Kate got him loaded into her car and drove to the nearest hospital ER. He asked her to please stay with him as he had no family to call and would appreciate a ride home, and feeling sorry for him she agreed. An hour and a half later they discharged him with a prescription and words of caution about being out and about alone at night. As they settled into her car it occurred to Kate that she had never asked his name.

"You know we never introduced ourselves, my name is Kate Peters." She smiled at him.

"My name is Alatar Morinehtar, but do please call me Al my dear." His smile was wan, the pain killer they gave him evidently kicking in.

"It's nice to meet you, wish it wasn't under these circumstances." She said. "You don't have any family at all that can help you while you recover?"

"No Kate, I am sorry to say I don't." When she asked for his address he shocked her by saying the address to her apartment complex.

"Al, I live there too! That is so strange!" Kate exclaimed.

"Indeed! What a coincidence, we have been neighbors and never knew it." He smiled kindly, but it seemed to Kate he didn't seem too surprised, but she shook off the notion.

"Well, then, if it is agreeable to you I check with you in the morning and evening over the next couple days just to make sure you are all right." Kate patted his wrinkled and line hand gently.

"My dear girl, you are too kind to an old man!" He coughed slightly and adjusted painfully in his seat. When they arrived at the complex, she discovered his apartment was in a different building than hers, which probably explained why they hadn't met. Fortunately he was on the bottom floor so getting him into his apartment was too difficult. He went to his bedroom to change and Kate took a minute to look around. HE had managed to channel English Library into the neat modern efficiency of the apartment, and it made her smile because it seemed to fit him quite well. An entire wall had bookcases and it was filled with beautiful leather bound volumes. Large books were scattered on the coffee table, and on a side table that was next to an over stuffed leather chair complete with matching ottoman.

"Al? If you are ok I will go to the pharmacy and get your prescription filled, ok?" She called out.

"That would be wonderful my dear." He shuffled into the room in his brocade robe and slippers and handed Kate a roll of bills.

"I believe this is too much Al." She grinned at him.

"Take it and bring back what you don't need, I wouldn't have you go out without enough." He smiled kindly over a set of half glasses that he had slid out of the pocket of his robe. "Luckily for me I had an extra pair since those young men broke mine." A shadow passed over his face and Kate felt so sorry for him. She smiled and went out the door, returning soon enough from the 24 hour pharmacy down the street, then saw him medicated and tucked in before she went home to enjoy a hot shower and her own bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next couple of months Kate and Al became fast friends, she took care of him while he recuperated and he became her confidant. Kate's parents had died while she was in college so she really missed having a father figure to talk to. Kate enjoyed leafing through Al's very impressive collection of first edition books, and she often borrowed them at his insistence. One evening, she was idly dusting the shelves as Al sat reading the newspaper when she ran across a beautifully tooled volume of The Lord of the Rings.

"Al! This is the first fantasy book I have seen; it is so out of character for your collection, and for you!" She grinned at him. Al looked over the top of his spectacles at her and his eyes crinkled.

"Well of course, Tolkien was a colleague of mine, as well as a fellow W-er, friend. He inscribed it himself if you would like to see it." He smiled broadly as Kate nearly dropped the book in surprise.

"It says 'They will never believe it, your friend John.' How funny, I suppose he means no one will believe the two of you were friends, how funny. He must have been fascinating." She tilted her head at him, still grinning.

"He was indeed." Al replied, "Have you read it my dear?"

"About 15 years ago when I was a freshman in high school." Kate said.

"Well then, tell me, who was your favorite character? The tortured Aragorn, the handsome elf, or the ill fated Boromir?" He chuckled.

"Oh come on Al, you know how I like older men, how can you be sure it isn't Gandalf?" Kate laughed. "Or maybe Theoden?"

"Oh ho ho, now you tease me." Al continued to chuckle. "No, no, none of our travelers seem suited to you. With your beauty (she blushed), kindness and intelligence, not to mention superior fighting skills, it would have to be an elf, mayhap the haughty Haldir, no, that isn't it, someone even more heroic." He frowned in concentration. "I know! Glorfindel!" He barked out a laugh and Kate was over whelmed with laughter at his glee.

"Oh yes indeed, the mighty Balrog slayer! That is definitely the man for me, but how do we go about convincing him of that?" Kate was getting into it, and the two of them laughed again. "Hmm, and while we are at it, how do I get to Middle Earth and how in the world would we communicate?" Her laughter pealed out. "And there is the problem of him being immortal and me just being an average human."

"These are obstacles that can be overcome I think, if the right words are spoken." Al had stopped laughing and was looking at her speculatively. The woman was not appreciated like she should be and he intended to see her have something better. Kate put the book back on the shelf and flicked the duster one last time.

"Oh Al, I do love you, you know." She bent and kissed his cheek softly. "You are the best friend I have ever had, but now my friend I am going to the grocery store before we starve to death. What can I bring you back?" Al gave her his list and thanked her, watching her go out his door, his eyes calculating.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update, but I am in the midst of a whole house remodel (diy of course) and the story was stuck for awhile, and now I have found it has changed directions a bit, there will be no Glorfindel romance, but I hope i don't loose anyone because of it. There will be some interesting twists and turns for Kate and I hope you all like them!

In the weeks that followed Kate found herself a bit uneasy around Al, he was moody and introspective and several times seemed to be rushing her from his home, a thing that had never happened before.

Kate was becoming very concerned for her friend, his whole demeanor had changed so drastically and she couldn't quite pinpoint the cause, she knew it had started after their conversation about the Lord of the Rings, but she wasn't sure why that would cause his odd behavior. When another week passed and she had not spoken to him, she decided to bring a casserole over on her way to the gym as an excuse to check on him. Kate hated having to come up with an excuse to see him when everything had been so natural for them before, but she felt so anxious about the situation she didn't try to talk herself out of it. As she approached his apartment she a flash of white light behind the curtains and smiled, the TV was on, that meant he was home and might open the door this time, so she rapped loudly on the wooden door pleased when she heard his footsteps bring him to it.

"Kate!" Al exclaimed with a smile as he opened the door. "Come in my dear, it's been ages since we have seen each other!" He gave her a one armed squeeze as she walked past him into his home. Kate slung her backpack with her gym paraphernalia onto his couch as she moved to the kitchen to set the casserole on the counter.

"Yes, and I have missed you." She turned to smile at him, starting a bit when she discovered him not far behind her. "I brought you something to eat." She gestured to the casserole dish.

"You are too good to me." Al patted her shoulder warmly.

"I was just on my way to the gym." Kate smiled again, walking past him to pick up her bag and sling it over her shoulders. "I have missed our time together." She looked at him hopefully.

"As have I my dear, as have I." He replied. Al moved across to his desk and picked up something small, and turned to walk back to Kate. "Kate, do you think you can squeeze this? I was playing about with a crystal growing set, and evidently this type of crystal can be crush with a bare hand." He blinked at her innocently and unease shifted in the pit of her stomach at the look in his eyes.

"What? Is this a prank Al?" She tried to laugh it off.

"No Kate, I made another one and was able to crush it myself," he pointed to a pile of soft looking dust on a small tray, "and I was wondering if a woman could do it also, you know how I can be with my little science experiments." He crinkled a grin and Kate relaxed a bit, he was playing and wanted her help.

"Oh ok, but then I have to go, I have a Pilate's class tonight." She smiled as she took the crystal from his hand and looked at it. It wasn't a pretty thing, kind of scratched and grainy. It felt light in her palm and she knew with certainty she could at least break it if not crush it completely. "It won't cut me will it?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Oh no my dear, believe me I have no intention of causing you harm." His eyes were warm and friendly as they had always been in the past.

"Ok, here goes." Kate squeezed and the crystal disintegrated with a soft pop. She looked up at Al and his face seemed to shift. Sudden nausea hit her like a blow and she knew she was going to throw up, reaching out blindly as the floor swayed beneath her feet, seeming to fall away beneath her. She heard Al's voice as if from a great distance.

"I love you like a daughter Kate, enjoy your adventure." The words were the last thing she knew before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Groaning and dizzy Kate forced herself to sit up, as she tried to focus on the wildly tilting world. What the hell??? She thought, her stomach rebelling again as she drew in a deep breath. Putting her head between her knees she breathed slowly until the nausea passed and the world stopped spinning. Her head shot up as the sound of birds singing sunk into her consciousness. Blinking rapidly she stared, stunned, at the beautiful primordial forests surrounding her as she slowly stood, wavering for a moment in confusion.

"Psychotic episode, I am having a psychotic episode." The sound of her voice startled her and she spun around, wondering how she got to be in the middle of a forest.

She laughed; a sound tinged with hysteria and clenched her hands into fists at her side. A stabbing sensation made her look down at her hand, the remnant shards of Al's crystal were cutting into her palm. Kate brushed it off on her jeans then froze, Al. Had Al drugged her and dumped her in the middle of the woods? But why? She had nothing worth stealing, her 401k was inaccessible to him and she had a very meager savings that was not worth all this. Sighing she picked up her gym bag that lay not far from her and slung it over her shoulder, fear and confusion swirling in her mind and she looked for the sun to get a idea of direction. Heading in what she believed was a southerly course she set out, extremely happy to be wearing her running shoes.

Hours later, after what seemed like a hundred miles Kate sank down at the foot of a large tree, pulling her water bottle out of her bag she sipped slowly, resolving to conserve the water as she had no idea when she would be found or find a town or settlement.

The sun was starting to slip down, providing another problem; shelter for the night. She had nothing beyond workout gear, a wind jacket and a few protein bars in her bag, and the thought of sleeping in the open in this unknown forest gave her chills; she had no idea what kind of creatures lurked in the underbrush. Kate fervently wished it had been a Karate night instead of Pilate's, because then she would have at least had her weapons. Sighing she pulled out the light jacket and slipped it on lamenting the fact she had never been a girl scout and had no means of starting a fire, and she snuggled down into a depression at the foot of the tree and zipped up her jacket drew her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them leaning her forehead to her knee as a tear slipped out of her eye.

She must have dozed because a rustling sound snapped her awake and her eyes fell on the most perfectly beautiful man she had ever seen. The Adonis stood before her, a bow and arrow trained on her head, clad in a very rustic, almost medieval type of apparel.

"Do. Not. Move." His voice, while clipped was deep and musical, leaving her with a wistful desire to hear it again, and Kate swallowed reflexively as the situation sunk in, a beautiful crazy man with a lethal bow and arrow. Perfect end to the perfect day.

"Ok, not moving. Put the weapon down ok? I promise not to do anything." Kate's voice cracked, and she started when a handful of other men, all equally gorgeous filled in behind him, staring at her suspiciously. "Please help me, I'm lost. I was with a friend then I guess I passed out and when I woke up I was in this forest and I don't know how to get home." Her voice trembled a bit at the end and she sighed in relief as he lowered the bow, his beautiful silver eyes searching her face.

"You say you do not know how you came to be here?" Damn that voice was distracting.

"No, no I don't, I believe maybe my friend was playing a joke on me and left me here." Kate braced a hand on the tree bark behind her and eased herself up, causing all the men to stiffen and reach for their weapons. She held up her hands, "I'm not doing anything, just standing, my legs were getting numb."

"Not much of a friend to leave you alone and unprotected." He cocked a platinum brow at her.

"Tell me about it." Kate muttered, brushing off her backside and looking around for her bag. "So, can you help me get out of here and back to town?" She smiled hopefully at him.

"Lady, you are far from any city of Men. We are returning to Imladris from a hunt. We would be happy to accompany you there where perhaps Lord Elrond can find an escort your home." His perfect lips curled up, not a true smile but the frown was thankfully gone.

"I am Glorfindel lately of Imladris, what is your name Lady, and from where do you hail that you speak our language so well?" As his words permeated her brain Kate frowned and reached out for purchase as the world tilted again. She contacted a warm hand as she stumbled a bit.

"Are you unwell?" This from a raven haired god behind Glorfindel, who stepped forward to help steady her.

"No, no just peachy." She croaked out, holding her head. "Are you guys on some kind of role playing retreat or something?" She looked closer, and sure enough every single one of them had pointy ears. Great. Grand. Swell. She had stumbled into a Lord of the Rings convention, damn Al for planting all this in her subconscious so her delusion included elves for God's sake.

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you Lady, we do indeed play our roles in life, but I do not think that is your meaning." Glorfindel frowned slightly, looking down at her as he held on to her arm.

"You know, maybe I don't feel so good after all." She said weakly, the dizziness overwhelming her as her legs gave way and she fainted. The two elves kept her from falling to the ground, and Glorfindel swung her up into his arms, meeting the other elf's eyes as he tossed her pack to him.

"You and the others retrieve the game; I will take her to Lord Elrond." The dark elf nodded, turning away with the rest and disappearing into the forest. Glorfindel cradled Kate close to his chest and adjusting her slightly took off at a run towards Rivendell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kate was dreaming, gentle hands mopped her brow while melodious voices soothed her ears, and she wondered abstractly if she had died and was now in Heaven. The placed she lay was cloud soft and a sweet scent filled the air and a smile curved her lips as she forced her eyes open. A beautiful noble face filled her vision, dark hair flowing down and dark grey eyes filled with concern. She sighed and lifted a hand to trace his face; certain she was in the presence of an angel.

Elrond frowned slightly as the woman touched him, a dreamy expression on her face. Glorfindel's report had caused him to believe the woman might be somewhat unbalanced, and her visage now seemed to underscore that belief.

Kate sighed again, her eyes roaming the angel's face then she saw his ears and she bolted upright. "What the Hell is going on? Who are you and where am I?" Her voice sounded shrill to her own ears. The man rose gracefully and then stared down at her, his face suddenly haughty.

"I am Lord Elrond of Imladris, which is where you currently find yourself. May I ask who you are and where you have come from?" His voice had turned chill and formal, causing Kate's stomach to clench further.

"This can't be happening, I can't be here, I can't! This has got to be some sort of hallucination, there must have been a drug in that crystal Al gave me." Kate spoke more to herself than the elf standing over her. "Why would Al do this to me? Why would he drug me? We have been friends; he's like a father to me..." Her voice trailed off as she fought the hysterical tears that were threatening, Elrond frowned.

"You have been drugged lady? Who did such to you?" Elrond's voice was grave as he reevaluated his opinion of the woman before him. She had been ill used by someone and left to fend for herself in the forest and he felt a sudden urge to protect her.

"My friend or at least I thought he was my friend." She hiccuped and mopped her eyes with her sleeve until Elrond handed her a soft cloth. "Alatar Morinehtar." She broke down and cried harder, her face buried in the cloth he had given her. Elrond's eyebrows rose in shock at her words.

"Lady, did you say Alatar Morinehtar?" He asked, stunned.

"Y-yes." Kate sniffled, trying to get a grip. Elrond began to pace beside the bed, his hand rubbing thoughtfully at his chin.

"That is a name long unheard in these lands." He murmured.

"You know him?" Kate looked up at the elf hopefully. "Is this a role play? Do you guys know the way to my home?" She sniffed.

"I know of him Lady, but he has not been heard from in many years, and now, to here of him again by way of his sending you is extraordinary." He looked at her speculatively, assessing her strange clothes and manner of speech. "You have not told me your name." He prompted.

"Kate, Kate Peters, I live in Seattle. How far are we from there?" Deep breath, she told herself, no need to fall apart when I don't even know what's going on yet she told herself.

"I do not know this Seattle, I am sorry." Elrond was beginning to see that this woman was a pawn in some wizard's game, and no threat to himself or his people. Pity for her filled his heart. "Do not worry Kate, we will find out what has occurred here and see about restoring you to your home, soon I expect the arrival of Mithrandir, or Gandalf as he is known in the way of men, and I believe he may be of some assistance in this." He smiled kindly at her. "Until then, partake of the peace of Imladris, it will restore you." With that he patted her shoulder and left the room.

Kate got up from the bed and stretched and seeing a water pitcher on a stand approached it and washed her face, drying it on another soft cloth that lay nearby. Heaving a deep breath she looked around the room, it was elegantly furnished without being opulent, a serene haven for her troubled mind. She slowly turned towards what appeared to be a balcony, and when she stepped out and took in the vista the breath left her body and she had to grip the rail before her.

"Holy crap Toto, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore." Her heartbeat hard in her ears and her stomach roiled as the beauty of Rivendell spread before her in an awesome display. "Either I have gone completely insane or this is one hell of a dream." She pinched herself and winced from the pain, "Nope, no dream." She found her way to a bench and sat heavily, completely dumbfounded and a bit frightened. Dream, delusion, or drugs she was for all intents and purposes slap in the middle of the Lord of the Rings, her next question was where in the timeline had she landed?

Soft footsteps brought Kate's thoughts to a halt as a breathtakingly beautiful woman, or elf, came through the door and smiled softly at her. She was tall with slender curves and long flowing dark hair, dove grey eyes surveyed Kate warmly.

"Hello." The vision spoke. "I am Arwen, daughter to Elrond. I come to bid you welcome and offer you any aid that I may." So, Arwen was here, and smiling, so evidently I had come prior to the fellowship, interesting.

"I am very pleased to meet you Arwen, my name is Kate." Kate smiled tentatively.

"My father has said you were drugged and left in the woods, how awful." Arwen placed a hand on Kate's arm, "Do not be afraid, you will come to no harm in Imladris." There was something about her that put Kate at ease, a kindness, gentleness that she had never encountered before. "Do you feel comfortable telling me of it?" The elf was guileless and Kate found herself telling her everything form the moment she met Al. Arwen wondered at her background and where she was from, asking many questions about society, her martial arts and her day to day life.

"I confess I am amazed Kate, I think perhaps you have been taken from your world and time by the blue wizard, he has cast you into ours." Her perfect brow creased as she digested all she had heard.

"You know Arwen, as I listened to myself tell the story I think I believe that also. I had no idea Al was a wizard, from a different world or time, or that he was anything other than a lonely old man. But what can I do? How do I get home? Do you think Gandalf will be able to tell me?" Kate's words tumbled over each other.

"I think if any can, Mithrandir will be the one to help." Arwen smiled gently and patted Kate's hand.

"Arwen." Kate began then hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but..."

"You may speak freely; I will keep your confidence if it will not bring harm to my people." Arwen cocked her eyebrow, a move reminiscent of Elrond, making Kate smile.

"Your world, everything here, is a story, a work of fiction in my world. I read it during my youth and more recently at the behest of Al. I know the beginning, the middle and the end, all the things to come." Kate stared into Arwen's shocked eyes. "That must sound crazy to you, but it's true."

"A story? Do you mean like a history?" She asked.

"I am beginning to think that may be the case." Kate sighed and stood up to pace around the balcony. "And if that is the case, what do I do? What do I say? I don't want to change the history of Middle Earth and screw up everything. With my luck I will say something stupid and Sauron will win instead of losing." When she realized what she said she clapped her hand over her mouth. Arwen's eyes brightened and she grinned.

"Sauron is defeated! This is wonderful!!" She leapt to her feet and took hold of Kate's forearms.

"Arwen, please, do not repeat that, I don't want to change history or whatever this is." Kate entreated urgently.

"Be easy Kate, I will not, but that takes such a burden off my heart. I thank you." She impulsively pulled Kate close and hugged her tightly before letting go. "So if you know the future, then can you tell me...?" Her words trailed off as Glorfindel stepped onto the balcony. The guy definitely had good timing as Kate was sure Arwen was going to ask her about Aragorn.

"Your timing is impeccable my Lord Elf." Kate said in relief. "Thank you for rescuing me and bringing me here. I am sorry I fainted on you though." She grinned sheepishly. The regal elf inclined his head.

"I am happy to be of assistance. Elrond has told me you were the victim of a Blue Wizard's game." He looked at her keenly.

"Yes and no, I suppose, we had become good friends, or so I thought. Are you sure he is this Wizard?"

"Judging by the name he gave you it is indeed Alatar who has been missing this long time past, and up to no good it seems. I wonder why he has taken you from your home and sent you here?" A pensive look came across his perfect face and he turned slightly. "I bid you good day Lady, if you have need of me Arwen will bring me word."

He bowed slightly and swept from the balcony, his robes and platinum hair fluttering behind him. Kate looked at Arwen with a smile.

"Well he is just incredibly good looking, isn't he? I don't think I will be able to handle being around all these gorgeous elves." Kate sighed and Arwen laughed softly.

"Many a daughter of man has lost her heart to one of our kind, but then again the same could be said for the sons of man also." Her face flushed prettily, and Kate knew her meaning very well.

"Sometimes Arwen, we have to make hard choices for love, but I truly believe the loving is worth any pain love puts us through."

"Yes, I believe you are right." Arwen murmured softly before leading Kate back into the bed chamber to get ready for the evening meal.

Dinner was a very enjoyable time for Kate even though the sense of the surreal was still very strong. Everyone made her feel welcome, Rivendell was a place for healing for many different races and she did not feel too out of place, although many times she had to mind her tongue so as to not give away the future. After dinner Arwen saw her to her door before telling her that she had an errand to take care of that night and would be unavailable till the morning. Kate thanked her and told her to be careful, having a strong feeling she was going to surprise a certain Ranger and return with a wounded Hobbit. Arwen promised to have a care and bid Kate good sleep before she left.

Kate slept surprisingly well, the nightdress Arwen gave her had been as soft as a breath on her skin, and she had sunk into the mattress falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the fluffy pillow. When she woke up she hurried out of bed and into her workout clothes, zipping the hoodie up over the brief white Tee shirt she wore with her black yoga pants. She wanted to be out and about as she just knew that Arwen would return soon with Frodo Baggins, and soon she would see the counsel of Elrond. A shiver of excitement ran through her, it was like waking up in the movie and living each moment. She mentally tallied the attendees and her heart skipped a beat when she thought of Boromir of Gondor, Kate had always had a bit of a crush on the daring captain, he was the most real to her, a good yet flawed human being amongst the paragons that were a part of the fellowship. To Kate, Boromir, who had the best of intentions though often misguided in his actions, was a hero, and she began to think, what possible harm could come from saving him? She could not think of anything that would change drastically, except maybe in regards to Faramir's future, but Faramir loved his brother deeply, so surely he would choose his brother life over his own advancement. But could she do it? How would she undertake it? She would have to make the trek with the fellowship, which was truly not at all what she wanted, and stay beside him at Ammon Hen. She shuddered when she thought of the movie's portrayal of the Uruk Hai who slew Boromir; they were huge disgustingly evil things. Kate had confidence in her fighting skills, and if she was somehow able to blind side the Uruk Hai or ambush him...she was so deep in these musings that she ran into the still figure of a man.

"Oh God, I am so sorry." She looked up and reached out to steady him even though he didn't sway. Glorfindel stood before her, a small smile on his lips.

"You were very deep in thought Lady. I have come to offer my services as guide, should you desire them. Lady Arwen is unavailable this morn." His voice rippled down her spine, running chills behind it.

"Thank you, I would like that. Arwen has not yet returned from her errand?" Kate asked.

"No, but we do expect her soon. Arwen told Elrond and myself your story, and I wish you to know that I will aid you in anyway that you might need." Genuine concern it his beautiful face. "It is very wrong what has been done to you, I hope that Mithrandir will be able to remedy this, but if not please know you are not friendless here on Arda, I will always be available to help you." Kate smiled and then sniffed delicately, no more tears for her, and she was touched by Glorfindel's kindness. She had always imagined the elves to be haughty and condescending to humans and was happy to be wrong.

"Thank you Glorfindel, I can't tell you how much that means to me. Perhaps you could give me lessons on the bow, I never learned archery." She grinned up at him, and surprise lit his features as he returned her smile.

"Indeed, I think I would enjoy that also. Arwen told us you were trained as a warrior in your world, and since I did not see any weapons with you when you arrived, perhaps we can see the smith and have some made for you. I would also enjoy seeing a display of your technique." His smile never wavered and Kate's fertile mind made something really naughty out of what he said.

"I would love to share my technique with you Glorfindel." She said and walked beside him through towards the area where the craftsmen were. For over an hour Kate explained in detail and drew examples of her Sai and sword, the smith told her she would be able to get a wood worker to make her a Bo staff and nunchuks. Before they left the woodcarvers Glorfindel was given a bow and arrow that was better suited to Kate than his would have been, and they made their way into the woods.

Several hours later Kate had abandoned her hoodie and sweat poured down her face. Glorfindel was a good teacher and she was determined to learn although she knew it was not going to be her weapon of choice. Her Elf companion admired her tenacity, quitting was not in this woman's makeup and he quickly developed a great deal of respect for her discipline.

Kate wiped her face and put down the bow and stretched out her stiff shoulders. Smiling, Glorfindel gave her a skin of water and she drank deeply before sinking into the grass.

"You are an excellent teacher Glorfindel, thank you." She smiled at him as he sat down facing her. "But I think your talents may be wasted on me." She chuckled.

"You are a good student, you have taken to it quickly, and before long you will be out shooting me." He grinned. Kate snorted a laugh.

"I thought Elves prided themselves on truth and integrity, and her you are lying through your teeth!" She drank more water, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"Lady! You offend me! I promise that I have never taught a child of men who learned as quickly as you, and certainly not with your accuracy." He tried to look stern but she could see devilment in his eyes.

"Forgive me Master Elf if I have offended you, I am deeply sorry." She sketched a mock bow from her seated position and Glorfindel laughed in response. They sat together for nearly an hour discussing the differences in their worlds, and Kate was tempted to tell him what she had told Arwen but held her tongue for the time being. She remember how she and Al had joked about the perfect "LOTR" man for her and how Al thought Glorfindel would be that man, but as she looked at him objectively she knew he wasn't for her. He was beautiful, intelligent, courageous and kind but all she felt was a rush of affection and friendliness, no spark of passion. Soon they rose and returned to the city, laughing and teasing one another as they went. Glorfindel left her at her room to bathe and change and Kate was glad for the solitude as she poured water into the small tub behind a screen in the corner. She washed herself with wonderfully moisturizing, herbal scented soaps and shampoos; the quickly dried off and slipped her jeans and sweater from the day before back on. She had washed her underwear and bra and left them to dry the night before so she didn't feel too grungy, but the matter of clothing would have to be addressed before long, she thought as she used her bath water to clean her workout wear. She hung the clothes over a bench on the balcony to let the sun dry them and then sat down to comb her hair with her fingers. Kate grimaced, yet another thing she did not have with her, the basic necessities like a hairbrush, toothpaste or deodorant, and sighing she leaned back against the padded chaise lounge and drifted off to sleep in the warmth of the sun.

"Kate, Kate!" An urgent voice tugged at her consciousness as gently hands shook her softly. "Wake up!" Kate opened her eyes to find Arwen sitting next her on the chaise.

"You're back. I trust all went well?" Kate said as Arwen blushed rosily.

"Very well, and I have brought back visitors, a wounded Hobbit and his Ranger protector." She dropped her eyes as her color increased.

"Arwen, I know about you and Aragorn, please don't be embarrassed."

"It's silly I know, you know all, and yet..." The elleth sighed.

"I don't mean to intrude or forces confidences you don't know me well enough to share. You will both go through a great deal, but you will have your happy ever after Arwen." Arwen's eyes widened then she smiled broadly at Kate.

"I need to know no more, you have put my heart at ease yet again." She pulled on Kate's hand to get her to stand. "Come, my father wishes to see you."


End file.
